The Way It Is
by SkullCandi
Summary: They’re last month of high school, every thing is great there all going to university and they’re all happy. Until Naminé, Axel, and Roxas attend a party that Roxas dose not survive, or does he?


They're last month of high school, every thing is great there all going to university and they're all happy. Until Naminé, Axel, and Roxas attend a party that Roxas dose not survive. Schools over and while every one enjoys their summer break, Naminé and Axel spend theirs trying to bring their lost friend back, will they succeed or will they never see their friend again?

Ch.1

IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY WINTER'S NIGHT ………

No actually it's more like a hot summer's eve the perfect day for a---

PARTY!!! Namine yells on the top of her lungs as she walks in to Wakka's house fallowed by her two best friends Axel and Roxas, neither of which likes parting, Axel was only there to keep Namine out of trouble and Roxas was there to keep Axel Company and an eye on both of them.

The party started at 9:00 and Namine had the brightest idea of being (Fashionably) late and her idea of late was 9:30…..and when they arrived there was no one there except for Wakka and a couple of his friends (so much for being fashionably late), well they were only there for an hour before more people started coming and Namine got a hold of a load of beer 15 minutes later she was so drunk she was slurring and she wanted to run off the roof landing on the trampoline and bouncing in to the pool, but her plan was foiled when Axel handcuffed her to the stair railing so she was stuck there until they were ready to leave, Namine wanted desperately to be free so she attempted to gnaw off her own arm, but when Tidus handed her a new beer she abandoned her old plan for a far better and less painful one, she was happy… at the moment ( maybe she would make a sign saying donate beer and tape it above her on the wall).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After handcuffing Namine to the stairs Axel found him self in a deep conversation with Hayner who was one minute telling him what he was going to do that summer before he went off for college, and the next thing Axel new he was being handed a beer, that he accepted, Axel wasn't a drinker but after the first beer, Hayner handed him another and before he could even finish his last one, was handed a third one, 20 minutes later they were both babbling and slurring about nothing when Tidus sat down next to them and asked Axel where Roxas was, Axel thought long and hard Knitting his brow together, truthfully he hadn't seen Roxas all night but before he could say anything Tidus and Hayner were laughing and pointing at him and saying something about not hurting his self, by the time the understanding hit Axel, they meant that it looked like he was hurting him self by thinking too hard he frowned but they weren't paying attention to him any more, they both had beer can's in there hands and holding them high in the air and clinked them together before swiftly bringing them to their mouths and started there guzzling match, in the back ground he could here Namine cheering her two friends on by chanting Chug, chug, chug, chug, Axel laughed when he saw some one hand her another beer and the fact that she had made a sign that said please donate your beer, she looked so happy like a kid at Christmas, all of a sudden his stomach growled, he placed his hand on his tummy and said "Aww you hungers ill get you some munchies) he skipped his way to the kitchen too see Roxas eating what looked like the last… COOKIE!!! Axel yelled, startling Roxas so much that he would have jumped out of his skin if he could, Axel almost fell to his knees when he saw Roxas eating the last cookie, all he did was stand there looking at the bare baking pan, his tummy growled so much that he wanted to cry, but instead he just pouted and pointed to the pan, Roxas caught on to what Axel wanted and he could tell that his best friend was drunk and he had a good guess who got him drunk in the first place, Roxas just laughed at Axel and sat him in a chair in the kitchen and said "I know, I ate the last cookie so how bout I make you your own batch of cookies hmmm?" Axel visibly perked up and nodded excitedly, Roxas smiled and walked over to the fridge and brought out all the supplies needed to make the cookies, three minutes later and the cookies were in to oven, Roxas tolled Axel he needed to use the washroom and asked him to keep an eye on the cookies, Axel nodded sleepily and Roxas left for the washroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas headed to the washroom passing Namine's passed out body on the stairs and he giggled, after shooing a couple out of a make out fest in the bathroom he locked the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub, he didn't feel too well and it felt like someone was grabbing his insides and turning them every which way and every time he took a breath it felt like his lungs were going to blow, he walked over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water, then it hit him like a tone of bricks he spun around so fast that he fell over and with some luck was able to throw up in the toilet, but the vomit wasn't food contents it was blood… just blood and nothing else this scared Roxas a little bit, he flushed the toilet and walked back over to the sink that was still running, so over the loud music and the running water no one herd his little dilemma in there so he washed him self up so it looked like nothing happened and went back to the kitchen to see Axel, Tidus and Hayner all snoozing with their heads on the table, Roxas couldn't help but smile at his three childhood friends, he sighed and glanced at the stove and thought "wasn't I doing something with that?" Panic swept over Roxas and he scrambled to find the oven mitts and take out the cookies, through the small panic attack his three sleeping friends woke and saw the most delicious looking cookies they have ever seen and the first thing they ask was "can I have some?" Roxas smiled and said "ask Axel there his, not mine" Hayner and Tidus looked at Axel with pleading eyes that no one in their right mind would say no to, so Axel at loss for words just nodded and his two drunken friends who both cheered with glee.

-------------------------------------------Some time later---------------------------------------------

It is 11:45 and the time Axel has to be home is 12:00 and both Axel and Namine are too drunk to walk and Roxas knew he was going to have problems getting them both home but since he was staying at Axel's over night, so he hoisted Axel over one shoulder and took him to where Namine was cuffed and took the key off of Axel's necklace and gently put him down and unlocked Namine and pulled one on each shoulder and pulled them to the front door where a couple were making out, he asked them politely to move and they did and even opened the door so he and his stumbling friends could leave Roxas managed to carry/drag his friends to Namine's house and since Namine was in the basement and there was a baby gate at the top of the stares, he tolled Namine to meat him at the back door which was past the baby gate and he took Namine's house keys and tolled Axel to stay in the yard and be as quiet as possible, he walked up to the front door and quietly opened it closing and locking it behind him, he tip toed to the basement and over the baby gate and opened the back door to find Namine sitting cross legged and sucking her thumb, Roxas haled her down the last flight of stairs and in to her room where he put a glass of water and a bole where she could reach it and her house keys on her desk, Namine flopped on her bed and was already fast asleep when Roxas left.

Roxas locked the back door to Namine's house and walked around front to find Axel sitting in the grass cleaning him self like a cat, A CAT!!, Roxas walked over to him and stood there, he was exhausted and not feeling well too boot and he really didn't want to carry Axel so Roxas just said "come on Ax, lets go home" and he started walking and noticed Axel didn't move in the slightest bit so he walked back and heaved a sigh this made Axel giggle, which puzzled Roxas, who was frustrated and tired so he asked his friend what was so funny, and Axel simply said "Simon didn't say" Roxas almost face planted, they haven't played Simon Says in like 8 or 9 years, but Roxas knew what it was like to be around drunk teens, because he usually was the designated driver, so he played along and said " Simon says…stand" Axel stood and giggled, Roxas says "Simon says be as quiet as a mouse" Axel immediately shut up, Roxas smiled and said " Simon says fallow Roxas" Roxas started walking and Axel fallowed, Roxas stepped off a curb and turned around to warn Axel about it but it was too late, Axel fell and landed hard on Roxas causing him to hit his head on the pavement below, Axel scrambled off of Roxas and helped him up in the dim light Roxas looked fine to a drunk Axel, Roxas held the back of his head and continued to walk to Axle's house where he knew he could sleep the rest of the night away, they entered Axel's house and wandered into the living room where they both claimed a section of the couch and drifted into there dreams.

_Some dream's are more peaceful then others._

------------------------------------The next morning---------------------------------------------------

When Axel woke in the morning he had the worst head ach in the world and the light didn't make it any better, he rolled over to see his friend still sleeping on the other couch, there was something different about him but Axel couldn't place it, all of a sudden Roxas' eyes shot open and for some reason he looked scared but after looking around the room to register where he was he looked ok, he stretched and put his hand behind his head then the fear came back and he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, Axel got up and walked past where his friend was previously and saw something red and liquidly where his head was, at first it didn't quite click as to what it was but after a minute of thinking realization struck him, it was blood, and lots of it, he ran to the bathroom door and herd the water running proving Roxas was in the shower, Axel banged on the door and instantly regretted it because the sound echoed in his ears making his migraine worse, after a few minutes the water stopped and he could hear Roxas getting out so he decided to talk,

Axel- Roxas?

Roxas -...Yeah?

Axel - Are you ok?

Roxas – Yeah…….

Axel - Roxas ….

Roxas- hmm?

Axel - Don't lie…I don't like it when you lie to me

Roxas - …… im sorry Axel I truthfully don't know, so I can't tell you therefore im not lying.

Roxas comes out of the washroom fully dressed and ready to go, Axel on the other hand looks so tired and in pain, Roxas walks him back into the living room and sits Axel on the couch and walks into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and some Advil and hand it to Axel who looks at it questionably, Roxas just nods and goes to call Namine and see how she's fairing,

RING…RING…RING…RING…RING…RING

?-Hello?

Roxas -hi, is Namine there?

?- umm she's still out from last night sorry.

Roxas - o ok well then can you tell her Roxas and Axel called to see how she was doing?

?- sure thing, o... is this Roxas?

Roxas - the one and only, why?

?- that was very cool of you to bring her home, thanks.

Roxas – o no problem it was my pleasure.

?- ok well I'll tell her you called and thanks again, bye.

Roxas - bye, bye.

Click

Roxas hung up the phone and walked back over to Axel who was looking at something in one of his Nintendo guide books, so Roxas went to sit down on his temporary bed, but before he sat down he saw the sickening red substance on the arm rest and his pillow, he grabbed his pillow and shoved it in his backpack and got some rags and towels from the closet and started to clean the arm rest, Axel knew Roxas didn't know that he saw the blood and it was worrying him so he voiced his concern.

Axel- Roxas …… I saw the blood.

Roxas froze in place and Axel could see the fear rising in his friend.

Axel, - Roxas you ok?

Roxas nodded and said "I need to be home at 12:00" while he continued to clean the mess, when he was done he threw the towel and rags in the laundry, then gathered all of his things and said good bye to his friend and that he'd call him when he got home, and put on his yellow helmet and departed.

----------------------------------------------Later on------------------------------------------------------

Its bin an hour since Roxas left and it takes him only 5 minutes to get home on his bike so Axel called his house, Roxas' mom answered the phone,

Axel-Hi Aerith, is Roxas there?

Aerith- umm no he's not, why'd he leave so early?

Axel - what do you mean, he said he had to be home a noon.

Aerith- well I tolled him to be home at 5:00 so he must be going to his hideout.

Axel – Oh, ok, thank you.

Thankfully Roxas had tolled him where his hide out was recently so Axel went to find him, he decided it was best to drive to the opening and walk on the trail, Roxas had a thing for being in the bushes, so Axel got in his Car and drove to where he thought his friend would be, when he got there he saw Roxas' bike and back pack lying on the ground, which was weird because he usually rode up, he guessed Roxas didn't want to take all his stuff with him, Axel shrugged it off and continued on his way, six minutes later he turned a corner and saw something up ahead, he couldn't quite make it out at the distance so he jogged a little and came up 10 feet behind it to finally see that it was Roxas and it looked like he was bleeding from every where: out of the back of his head, arms, legs, his ears, mouth and even his eyes.

Axel walked up beside him but Roxas didn't notice so Axel kneeled beside him and put a hand on his shoulder Roxas didn't move, Axel tried talking to him, Roxas didn't respond, 7 minutes of trying every thing he knew how to get his friends attention and still nothing from his friend.

Axel heaved a sigh in defeat and hugged his friend, tear streaming down his face, all of a sudden Roxas spoke startling Axel then it registered to him what Roxas said "Its Time" it didn't seem that Roxas was speaking to him, Axel tilted his head as his injured friend who stood and walked no more then 3 feet before collapsing on to the gravel path.

In front of him a strange creatures materialized it looked like a cougar it was white and its paws, ears, and the tip, of it's tail, were red (Axel couldn't tell if it was blood or not) it had bie colored eyes one was electric blue and the other was forest green the fangs were as long as a his own arm (at least), the creature stepped closer to Roxas' body and it stared at him for a moment before Roxas started to sit him self up, blood was pouring off of his small form and for some reason it didn't seem to bother him, it was almost like he felt no pain.

The creature seemed to be having a silent conversation with Roxas, because Roxas would occasionally give short nods, Axel was getting worried and fearful for his friend due to the large amount of blood lost.

He was debating on calling the ambulance, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 and the 911 dispatcher answered, but before ether of them could say anything the phone went dead and burst into flames and Axel dropped it and the ground, which lack of a better word ATE it, and a small flower popped up where it disappeared.

Axel looked up to see the creature lifting its head and Roxas' body fallowing it, Roxas started to float in mid air, the Creature circled its head and Roxas' body turned to face Axel and was placed back on the ground the blood was all gone and Axel could see Roxas' blue eyes and Roxas seemed to be able to see him.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he ran over to Axel and hugged him, Axel could hear Roxas crying and the muffled sound of words that he couldn't make out so he pushed Roxas away a little bit and asked him what he said, Roxas took a gasp of air and let a shuttery sigh go, and grasped Axel's shoulders and said, Thank you Axel, so, so much for all you have done for me and being here for me now…even though you have no idea what's going on…. This creature before you is the spirit guider and he is here to well guide….. Me.

Axel noticed Roxas had a smile invading his facial features while he said this and he knew he had the most dumbfound look in the world, after letting Roxas' words sink in, fear struck him he didn't know what to do or say to his friend, especially when he was the one most upset, Axel pulled Roxas back into a hug and he really didn't want to let him go but Roxas gently freed himself from Axel's grasp and took off his "Wish" necklace and handed it to Axel and said "don't for get me ok", Axel chocked on the lump growing in his throat which enabled his speech so he nodded while fighting back tears.

Roxas walked back to the creature… or spirit guider, but turned back to Axel and said "Good bye and tell Namine I said good bye too and I'll miss you both" then turned back to the creature and nodded to it, the creatures eyes glowed the brightest yellow, Axel watched in horror as all the blood reappeared on Roxas' body as it hit the ground, but what did it the most was when the creature nodded to him and took up Roxas' head in it's mouth and dragged him away…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Roxas-what I DIED (hangs head)

Axel- How would you kill my Roxy?

Roxas- your Roxy, Says who?

Naminé- (giggles)

Axel- well….Naminé said I could have you if I stopped teasing her about her boo--.

Naminé- AXEL SHHH!!!!

Roxas-NAMINE, HOW COULD YOU!?

Naminé- im sorry Roxas, but he teased me so much that I had to, im sorry.

Axel- yea and if you knew you would tease her too, and this was like two weeks ago when we made this deal.

Roxas- and why was I now informed of this?

Axel-well bec—

Inuchichi- come on guys let the readers move on they don't want to hear you three argue all day, or night, W/E.

Read and review and please no flames thank you.


End file.
